A Very PSD Christmas
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: Ishigami always spends Christmas alone. So when Goto invites him to spend the holiday with him and his family he doesn't know what to expect. But will Ishigami's cold attitude ruin the Goto family's Christmas? Two-Shot.
1. The Invitation

**Butterfly: Hi guys! Since I'm one of the few people who don't celebrate Christmas I decided to take this opportunity to post this cute little Christmas special!**

**Miyoki: This is the first time you put Ishigami in a story that doesn't involve somebody screaming at him.**

**Butterfly: Actually that will never happen. I'm not an Ishigami hater but I think somebody oughta yell at him for being unemotional jerk because he deserves it.**

**Ishigami: I heard that!**

**Miyoki: She doesn't care and does not own My Sweet Bodyguard or Her Love in the Force!**

**Ishigami: *grumbles* **

* * *

The PSD guys along with Kaga, Ayumu, Fujihara, and Jin were lounging around in the lobby of the station. It was a week before Christmas and everyone was looking forward to celebrating the international holiday with their families. Well, everyone except Ishigami.

It wasn't that the glasses-man didn't like Christmas. He just thought there was no reason to celebrate it sine he always spent the holiday alone in his apartment. He could ask his friend Yamano to come over but the brunette was always spending time at the local orphanage during that time. Ishigami didn't tell anyone this but he wished that he had someone to spend Christmas with. It would be a nice change of pace.

"How are you guys going to spend Christmas this year?"

Kurosawa's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked over at his colleges. Kaga and Ayumu had their arms folded with calm expressions on their faces. Souma was smiling gently. Jin was looking up from the book he was reading with a surprised look on his face. Goto was fiddling with his heart-shaped locket, trying to get the knots out of it. No one knew why the raven-haired detective wore the locket. All they knew was that it had something to do with his family.

"I'm actually spending Christmas with my cousins on the other side of town. My family thought it would be a nice change of pace in our usual Christmas traditions." Ayumu said with fond look on his face.

"I'm not so sure about that Ayumu. Sometimes Christmas traditions don't have to change at all. Like me. I'm going to visit my family on the countryside like I do every year." Souma explained with a smile.

"Souma is right. Like how Goto and his family keep their traditions the same every year." Jin exclaimed while indicating to the raven-haired detective who finally got the knots out his locket.

"Jin is right. My family have been doing the same Christmas traditions ever since I was 14." Goto said with a grin on his face at the memories.

"But what about Miyoki? Don't you want to spend Christmas with her?" Kaga asked as everyone turned their heads towards the detective who shook his head.

"Miyoki always spends Christmas with her extended family in London every year so we haven't spent Christmas together at all but we gave out our presents to each other before she left yesterday." The raven-haired man explained.

"What about you Ishigami? How are you going to spend Christmas?" Kurosawa asked looking at the glasses-man.

"Alone. Since I don't have a family or a special someone I'll spend Christmas alone like I do every year." The deputy inspector said while adjusting his glasses.

"No one should be alone on Christmas. Ishigami this year you're going to spend Christmas with me and my family whether you like it or not." Goto said sternly with a look that said 'You're not getting out of this.'

"Goto are you sure about this? Knowing Ishigami he'll take the Merry out of Merry Christmas." Kaga said with a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me? Goto I'll accept your invitation. Just so that I can prove to this idiot that I can be cheerful in the holidays." Ishigami stated while glaring at the brown-haired captain.

"That's great! Stay at my place next week and I'll introduce you to the members of my family." The raven-haired detective said happily.

Later that night Ishigami met up with Yamano at a cafe near his apartment building.

"So are you going to spend Christmas at the orphanage again?" The glasses-man asked as he sipped his ice coffee.

"Yep. I'm helping out a man and his family give out candy canes and hot chocolate to the kids again." The brunette grinned happily.

"That same man? How long has he and his family been doing this?" Ishigami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah it's the same man. I asked him that question last year and he said they've been doing it ever since he was 14. So if they do it this year then it will be 12 years in a row." Yamano explained.

"Huh what a coincidence. One of my colleges has been doing the same family traditions ever since he was 14 as well. So what other things does this man and his family do? Is he nice?" The glasses-man said as the thought of Goto went through his head.

"Nice? He's beyond nice. He always has a kind heart towards the children. He truly loves his family and is always willing to give up his life to save them any day. The other thing he does is perform a Christmas song everyone. You should hear him. He has such an amazing voice." The brunette said excitedly.

"Is that so? Then maybe next year I'll stop by and watch the performance to see if you're right." The grey-haired man said while setting down his glass.

"Next year? Why not this year? Are you going away for Christmas?" The younger man questioned surprised.

"No I'm not going away for Christmas. That same college I was talking about invited me to spend Christmas with him and his family this year saying that no one should be alone on Christmas." The deputy inspector answered remembering the talk at the police station earlier.

"That's what the singing man says every year to the orphans. It's too bad this year there's only going to be three of his family members this year instead of four." Yamano said as he remembered a phone conversation he had a few days ago.

"Why is there going to one less member this year?" Ishigami asked surprised.

"His grandmother passed away this year. He was really devastated by the death. They were really close." The brunette said sadly.

"That's upsetting." The grey-haired man said as he looked out at the night sky.

Meanwhile Goto was out buying candy canes, hot cocoa and as well as his gift for Ishigami. He smiled at the thought of his superior spending Christmas with him and his family for a change. This was going to be a Christmas Ishigami will never forget.

* * *

A few days later Ishigami was heading to Goto's house to settle in and accompany the raven-haired detective to the airport to pick up his family. When he knocked on the door it opened to reveal Goto wearing casual clothes and a calico kitten next to his feet.

"Thank you coming Ishigami. Welcome to my home. Do you need some help with your bags?" Goto asked as he stepped out of the way allowing him to enter.

"No thanks. I've got them. I'm surprised to see that you own a kitten when you never mentioned one at the station." Ishigami said as they walked up the stairs with Goto holding the kitten in his arms.

"She was a gift from Miyoki before she left. She thought I spent too much time alone in this place so she thought I deserved some company. This will be your room from now on." The raven-haired man explained as they approached one of the rooms.

At Goto's urging the grey-haired man opened the door revealing a beautiful room complete with a queen-sized bed, a dresser, a mirror and walk-in bathroom.

"Impressive. Thank you for letting me stay here." Ishigami said as he sat his suitcase on the bed.

"Your welcome. Once you're done unpacking meet me at the front door so that we can pick up my family from the airport." Goto said before exiting the room while the kitten stayed with Ishigami.

The glasses-man and the kitten stared at each other for a moment until Ishigami scratched behind the kitten ears causing the feline to purr in delight.

"Funny how he only had you for less than a month and you two are already bonding. Must be nice." He said to the animal as he began to unpack.

Once he was done unpacking Ishigami picked up Goto's kitten and met the raven-haired man at the front door. Goto raised an eyebrow the pair.

"I'm not going to say anything about this. Come on. We're meeting my family at the gates." The detective said as he opened the door while the kitten jumped out his superiors arms.

Quickly the duo got into Goto's car and drove to the airport. During the entire ride Goto told Ishigami about all the members in his family. When the grey-haired man asked about the family traditions the raven-haired man smiled and said that he would have to wait to find out.

When they arrived at the airport Goto parked his car and the duo headed towards gates. As they arrived at their destination Goto was tackled to the ground by a certain teenager.

"Seiji!" The teenager exclaimed happily as Ishigami stared surprised while trying to register what was going on.

"Issei how many times do I have to tell you to never tackle me to the ground in public?" The raven-haired man complained but laughed nonetheless as the teenager helped him up.

"Issei you never learn do you?" A man's voice said causing the trio look over in front of them to see an older couple approach them.

Ishigami was staring in shock. By the looks it was obvious that the couple was Goto's parents. Goto's father had a striking resemblance to his eldest son with the exception of the different attire and the grey streaks in his black hair. The look on his face held a scolding manner meaning that he was disapproving his youngest son's behavior.

Goto's mother held a couple of similarities to her sons. She had brown hair that went a little past her shoulders and brown eyes. The look on her face held a gentle smile obviously happy to see her eldest son in person after a long time.

"Mother, father. It's good to see you both!" Ishigami heard Goto exclaim as he watched the raven-haired man hug his parents.

Goto's father's scolding face turned into a smile as he embraced his eldest son while patting his head. It was obvious that they were close. Once they got out of the hug Goto remembered that Ishigami was there.

"Mother, father, Issei, this is Hideki Ishigami. He's my superior and I invited him to spend Christmas with us since he always spends it alone. Ishigami this is my mother, father and little brother." The raven-haired man said introducing them to the each other.

"Pleased to meet you Hideki. I'm Shinichi and this is my wife Haruka. I'm sure you met Issei." Shinichi said holding out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well sir. Please call me Ishigami. It would make everything smoother." The grey-haired man said as he turned away from the older man.

"Well that was rude." Issei muttered under his breath as they walked to his older brother's car.

Together the group headed back towards Goto's home. Once they got inside the kitten from earlier leaped on to Haruka's head.

"Seiji you didn't tell us you got a cat." The female Goto said as she removed the feline from her head.

"She was a gift from Miyoki before she left for London. She thought I was spending too much time lone in this place. I haven't decided a name for her yet." The raven-haired man said as his mother petted the kitten between the ears.

"Maybe she'll get a name as a Christmas present." Shinichi joked causing the family to laugh while Ishigami rolled his eyes at the cheerfulness.

"This year is going to be a change of rooming. Since Ishigami is staying here he has one of the two guestrooms. So I've devised a plan that will let everyone have a place to sleep in. Mother and father will take the last guest room and Issei will sleep in my room." Goto explained.

"But what about you Seiji? Where will you sleep?" His younger brother asked looking worriedly.

"I'll be sleeping in the living room on the couch." The raven-haired answered.

"Are you crazy!? I will not let my eldest son sleep on a couch in his own home! You and Issei can share your room this year." Shinichi said sternly.

"Father it's-Ow!" The raven-haired man cried out as his father pinched his ear.

"It's NOT fine to let you sleep on a couch during Christmas. End of story." The older Goto stated as he let go of his son's ear.

"Yes sir." Goto grumbled while rubbing his ear as Ishigami chuckled.

"Still it's not the same without grandmother." Issei said sadly as all of the Goto's faces turned to looks of sorrow for their decreased member.

"Issei's right. Without Chiyoko, Christmas isn't going to be the same." Haruka said looking down.

"What happened to her?" Ishigami asked trying to join the conversation.

As soon as he said that Issei began to cry and Goto picked up his younger brother and hugged him to his chest while whacking his superior upside in the head with a glare on his face.

"Ouch! What was that for Goto?" He yelled angrily at his college but then noticed that his college's parents were glaring at him as well.

"Never ask that question!" Goto sneered while indicating to Issei who was still crying his arms.

"And to answer it, she passed away this year." Shinichi scolded while pinching the bridge of his nose. What did his son do to deserve such a rude boss?

"I-I didn't know. I'm so sorry." Ishigami said bowing.

_'Great first impression Ishigami.' _He thought sarcastically to himself as he watched his college put the teenager down.

"Come on. I'll take you guys to your rooms so that you can unpack while I get dinner ready." Goto said in an attempt to change the subject.

While Goto took his family to their rooms Ishigami decided to take a walk around his college's home. As he walked he passed a couple of doors with signs that said dance studio and music room. He chuckled to himself. Ever since Goto and Miyoki restarted their relationship Goto had started doing his old hobbies again and became more cheerful at work. Not as much as Kurosawa but just enough to put everyone except him in a good mood.

One door caught Ishigami's eye and it was slightly open with the sign 'Living Room' on it. His curiousity got the best of him and he opened the door all the way and stepped inside. He held back a gasp. It was beautiful.

The room was nicely furnished with black couches, a glass coffee table and a T.V. A couple of glass cabinets were against the walls holding trophies, photo frames, and a few photo albums. A bouquet of preserved multi-color roses was in the middle of the coffee table.

_'Goto has good taste with decorating.' _He thought to himself as he looked at shelves with the photo frames on them.

Most them showed pictures of Goto and his friends in high school or in the present. A couple of them showed pictures of Goto and Miyoki as well as him and Kurosawa. He had no idea where the raven-haired detective got the pictures but immediately assumed that Kurosawa had something to do with it. One picture caught his eye and it looked to be a family photo from the year before. He picked up the photo and observed it.

The photo showed of all the members of the Goto family with a young woman with long white hair. Goto had an arm around his little brother and was smiling as if he no worries in the world. His father had his hands on his shoulders with a gentle smile on his face. His mother had her hands on his younger brother's shoulders smiling as well. The woman with the white hair was in the middle gripping the Goto's brothers hands in her own with a sweet smile on her face. Ishigami had a horrible feeling the white-haired woman wasn't around anymore. But the look of the picture only one thing on his mind. This woman was dead.

"Snoop much?" A voice said causing the grey-haired man to jump and turn around while nearly dropping the photo. To Ishigami's relief only Goto stood in the doorway.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to intrude!" He exclaimed as he caught the picture.

"It's alright. I'm sorry for startling you. What are you holding there?" Goto said as he walked towards him and took the picture out of his hands.

Once Goto's eyes landed on the picture his face contorted in shock.

"Oh." He was able to muster out as he stared at the photograph in his hands.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have touched it without your permission." Ishigami said quickly while watching the raven-haired man.

"This was the last family picture we took before she died." Goto whispered as he tightened his grip on the photo.

"Before your grandmother died?" The grey-haired man asked. Goto nodded.

"We were so happy back then. She always brought us into a good mood and now it's different." The younger man said quietly.

Ishigami sneaked a look at the raven-haired man and was shocked to see tears streaming through his cheeks. Gently he put an arm around his college and squeezed him. It wasn't something that he would usually do but he understood how Goto felt. He lost his parents at the age of four and he missed them dearly.

"I'm sorry about your loss. That would explain why you wouldn't talk to anyone a few months ago and your unexpected trip to London." He said with a look of sorrow on his face.

"It's alright. We may have been close but I know she's in a better place now. Thank you for letting me share this with you Ishigami. It really means a lot." Goto said as he put the photo away.

"Your welcome Goto. Thank you for sharing it with me. I'm sure your grandmother would've been proud." Ishigami said with a genuine smile on his face.

"Come with me. Dinner is ready and I couldn't find you." The raven-haired man said with a blush on his face.

Ishigami nodded the duo quickly left the room. Goto stopped at the picture and smiled at his grandmothers photo.

_'I miss you Chico. But I know you're in a better place now.'_ He thought to himself as he left the living room and closing the light.

* * *

**Butterfly: Okay I'm going to stop it here for now! This will be a two-part story and I'll finish the rest tomorrow! Merry Late Christmas!**

**Miyoki: Read and Review!**


	2. The Very Best Christmas

**Butterfly: I'm back!**

**Ishigami: Please tell me Goto isn't going to hit me in this part.**

**Miyoki: He isn't.**

**Ishigami: Thank goodness.**

**Butterfly: His dad is.**

**Ishigami: WHAT!?**

**Miyoki: She doesn't own My Sweet Bodyguard or Her Love In The Force nor the song 'Jingle Bell Rock.'**

* * *

As Ishigami ate dinner with Goto's family he heard them discussing about the plans for the next day which was Christmas Eve.

"So did you get the candy canes and the hot chocolate Seiji?" Haruka asked.

"Yes and I made sure I brought extras just in case if the kids want more later on." Goto answered nodding.

"What kids are you all talking about?" The grey-haired man asked even though he had a clear idea of what the answer was.

"The kids at the local orphanage here. Every year on Christmas Eve we go over there and pass out candy canes and hot chocolate. Also Seiji performs a special Christmas song to the kids." Shinichi explained.

_'So Goto's the man Yamano was talking about.' _Ishigami thought to himself as he watched the raven-haired man's younger brother poke him.

"Speaking of the song, Seiji what Christmas song are you going to sing to them this year?" Issei asked looking at his older brother.

"I'm not sure. I wrote a lot of them this time and I haven't picked one out yet." The raven-haired man said as he pointed to the stack of papers on the counter.

"Maybe after we're done with dinner I'll help you narrow it down to just one song." Shinichi said with a gentle smile on his face towards his eldest.

"Maybe Ishigami can help you two." Haruka suggested as they put their plates in the sink.

"No thank you. I was planning on finishing up some unsolved cases and then get some sleep." Ishigami said as he left leaving the family standing with unreadable expressions on their faces.

"Issei and I will get started on the dishes. Seiji you and your father go pick out the song for tomorrow." Haruka said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Right." Goto said as he and his father headed to his music room.

"Seiji are you sure it was a good idea to let your boss spend Christmas with us?" Shinchi asked as they entered the room with the songs.

"I thought it was. He's always unemotional at work and mainly focuses on solving cases only. Also he always spends Christmastime alone. You told me before that no one should be alone on Christmas right?" The raven-haired man asked as they looked through the papers.

"Yes I did and I'm glad that you remember. But it seems that Ishigami is trying to distance himself from us." The older man said as he picked up one of the songs and and read the lyrics.

"I hate to admit but you're right. It does look like that Ishigami is trying to distance himself from us. But I'm sure once he sees our traditions tomorrow he'll cheer up for sure. Now what song is good for the kids?" Goto asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Jingle Bell Rocks sounds like a good choice. It has a playful melody and the lyrics are simple words that the kids will understand. All we need to bring is your guitar." Shinichi said holding out the song.

"Right ahead of you. I already put the guitar in the car and have the lyrics memorized." The raven-haired said excitedly.

"That's my boy. Now just some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." The older man said as he kissed the top of Goto's head and left the room.

As Goto walked to his room his thoughts wandered off to Ishigami. His father was right. If they wanted to enjoy Christmas this year his boss was going to have to loose the attitude.

The next day Ishigami woke up to notice a Santa hat on the dresser with a note that said 'Wear this and come downstairs for breakfast- Goto.' The grey-haired man frowned at the note. There was no way he was going to wear a ridiculous Santa hat on Christmas Eve. Goto couldn't make him even if he wanted to. He picked up the hat and went downstairs. The sight of Goto's family made him gasp.

All of the members in the family were wearing the same Santa hat as the one that he was holding. Also each member was wearing a red clothing item aside from the hats on their heads. Shinichi wore a red dress shirt underneath his gray jacket. Haruka wore a floor-length red cotton dress with long sleeves. Issei replaced his gray hoodie with a red one. Even Goto wore his black pin-striped suit but instead of a blue tie he wore a red one. It was obvious that the family was in the Christmas mood.

Each member was doing something different in the kitchen. Goto and Haruka were making Christmas tree shaped pancakes, Shinichi was setting up the table with holiday themed-plates and glasses and Issei was trying to get Goto's kitten to wear a red ribbon around it's neck. Once Ishigami caught Goto's eye the raven-haired man stared at him surprised.

"Good morning Ishigami. How come you're not wearing the Santa hat I left on your dresser? On every Christmas Eve all of the people living in the house wears one in our family." Goto said as he walked over to him.

"Because I would look ridiculous. Do you all wear these hats all day?" The grey-haired man asked as he noticed Goto's eye twitch.

"Yes." They answered in unison.

"I have nothing to say to you all." Ishigami said as they sat at the table for breakfast.

"So Ishigami what do you think of the pancakes Seiji made? He used fresh cinnamon from the market place near here." Issei asked in an attempt to get along with his older brother's boss.

"You say he used cinnamon but I can't taste any of it. Also the pancakes are very dry. Goto I suggest tasting your cooking before you serve it to guests so that you'll learn." The grey-haired man said with a wrinkle of his nose.

"Listen you-" Shinichi began but was cut off when his eldest son grabbed his arm.

"Father calm down. It's okay. Next time I'll do better." Goto said as he tried to hold back his own anger.

"Fine." The older Goto said through clenched teeth as he resumed eating his meal.

"So we're going to the orphanage at 8 p.m tonight, right Seiji?" Haruka asked in an attempt to change the subject again.

"Yes. But first we have to decorate the house and the Christmas tree." The raven-haired man said nodding.

"So who's going to put the star on the tree this year?" Issei asked cheerfully reminding Ishigami of Kurosawa.

"I think Ishigami should do it this year since it's his first time spending Christmas with us." Shinich said after calming down.

"No thank you. I'm not fond of decorating." The grey-haired man said shaking his head.

"Then you can help me make Christmas cookies while the others decorate the house and the tree." Haruka said smiling.

"Looks like Seiji will be putting the star on the tree this year." Issei said grinning.

"Um Issei I put it up last year. So it's your turn." Goto said as he recalled the past memory.

"Oh." The younger Goto said as they put their plates away.

"I'll go get the decorations from the attic. Issei you and father get the tree from the backyard." Goto said as he pulled out a ladder from the storage closet.

"Yes sir." The two Goto's said as they grabbed their coats and went out the back door.

"Ishigami dear can you get out the eggs, vanilla, and milk please? The sooner we make the cookies the faster we'll get everything done." Haruka asked as she began to pull out the dry ingredients.

"Yes ma'am." The glasses-man said as he grabbed the said items from the fridge.

_'Goto sure has a lot of things in his fridge despite how skinny he looks during work.'_ He thought as he watched the other two Goto's bring in a large tree.

"This tree has gotten lighter this year." Shinichi said as they walked through the kitchen to the living room with the tree.

"Those two are always forgetting that they leave snow on the floor every year." Ishigami heard Haruka say from beside him.

""I'll clean it up." He said as he grabbed a mop and a bucket.

"Don't you want to make the Christmas cookies?" The female Goto asked surprised.

"No thank you." The grey-haired man said as he filled the bucket up with water.

"Alright then." Haruka sighed while getting the ingredients into a large bowl.

After a couple of hours the cookies were baking in the oven and the floor was clean. Haruka was brewing tea for the family while Ishigami was cleaning the mop and the bucket. All of a sudden they heard commotion coming from the living room. First they heard a couple of thumps and then Goto yelling out his brothers name.

**CRASH!**

The duo jumped at the loud noise and rushed to the living room. There they found the room already decorated and the tree. But there were 2 problems with it. One the tree was on the floor. And two Goto was under it.

"What happened!?" Ishigami asked trying to hide the surprised tone in his voice.

"Same thing that happens every year." Shinichi sighed while glaring at Issei.

"Whenever Seiji and Issei decorate the tree somehow the tree starts falling and Issei is always in the way. So Seiji's pushes him out of the way and the tree falls on him instead." Haruka explained shaking her head.

"You know you should be more careful. You're lucky that you're brother saves you every year." The grey-haired man said while giving the teen with a pointed look.

"While we're glaring at Issei can someone get this thing off me! I'm still under here you know!" Goto yelled as he squirmed from underneath the tree.

"Sorry Seiji!" Issei squeaked as he pulled the tree up with the help of their parents.

"It's alright Issei. It was just an accident." The raven-haired man said as he stood up with the help of the younger Goto.

"The main thing is that you're safe and that's all it matters." Shinichi said as he ruffled his eldest son's hair.

"He won't be if that tree keeps falling on him every year." Ishigami said as Goto checked his watch.

"It's almost 7:30 p.m. This day went by fast and none of us ate lunch at all. I'd better get candy canes and the hot chocolate mix for the kids at the orphanage." Goto said as he rushed off to his room.

"I'll help Seiji. Everyone else get ready to go." His father said as he left the room.

"Wait what about the star on the tree?" Ishigami asked noticing the absense of the ornament.

"We usually put it up after we come back from the orphanage." Issei explained as he left the room leaving the glasses-man alone.

Ishigami sighed as he left the room. Yamano was going to get a big surprise.

Once the family got the candy canes, hot chocolate and the cookies ready they gathered into Goto's car and drove to the orphanage. After a half hour they arrived at their destination they got out of the vehicle and got the needed items out. Shinichi and Issei carried the candy canes and hot cocoa powder, Haruka carried the Christmas cookies and Goto carried his guitar case. They asked Ishigami to carry something but the grey-haired deputy inspector refused.

When they entered the orphanage they were greeted by Yamano who was surprised to see Ishigami.

"Hey Seiji I didn't know that you and Hideki knew each other." The brunette said as they set everything up in the kitchen.

"I could say the same thing to you Yamano. He's actually my boss." Goto said as he stirred some of the cocoa powder with milk.

"Oh so he's the cyborg you keep complaining about. Hideki and I are childhood friends." The younger man laughed as Issei put the candy canes in small paper glasses.

"Goto what was that about complaining and calling me cyborg?" Ishigami asked while glaring menacingly at the raven-haired detective.

"Nothing!" Goto squeaked as Shinichi stood protectively in front of him.

"That's what I thought." The grey-haired man sneered as the family set the finished cocoa on a few trays.

"It's time." Haruka said as they finished putting the final touches to the drinks.

"So Seiji and I will pass out the candy canes and the rest of you will pass out the cocoa and cookies like we do every year?" Issei asked as both Goto brothers put on their Santa hats.

"Yes and Ishigami will help me pass out the cookies." Yamano said as he handed the grey-haired detective a plate.

"Let's go." Goto said as they left the kitchen.

As they passed out the food Ishigami watched as Goto interacted with the kids. He was surprised. The kids were quickly attached to the raven-haired man. When they hugged him he hugged them back with a smile on his face. He said jokes and the kids laughed happily. It was a completely different side of Goto that he had never seen before.

Once they finished passing out the food they sat down a nearby table talking.

"The kids seem to get more happy every year. With spirits like theirs they'll get adopted in no time." Goto said with a grin towards the children.

"I agree with you Seiji. Most parents these days want kids that are hyper and happy all the time." Yamano exclaimed nodding.

"Don't get your hopes up. Some of those parents might be good people but then they end up having a horrible fate." Ishigami said bitterly.

Goto was furious. Ishigami may act like a cyborg during work but during Christmas was another story. He had invited Ishigami so that he could loose the attitude. That was the last straw for him. His boss acted horribly towards his family and now he was telling them to loose hope on the orphans!? Goto wasn't going down without a fight.

"Okay what's your problem Ishigami?" The raven-haired man yelled with an angry look on his face.

"What do you mean Goto? I have no problems of any sort." The grey-haired said surprised of his colleges outburst.

"I mean you refused to do any of the Christmas traditions my family and I had at all and you always kept that horrible attitude to all of us!" The younger man shouted as Shinichi stood up beside him.

"If you think that way I act is horrible then why did you invite me in the first place!" Ishigami yelled angrily at his college. How dare he speak to him with disrespect.

"I invited you so that you could loosen up for a change and have some fun for once! Kaga was right! You are taking the Merry out of Merry Christmas!" Goto snarled as he crossed his arms.

**SLAP!**

Goto fell on the ground with a hand on his now red cheek. Tears gathered in his eyes as he stared Ishigami's red hand. How could his boss slap him in front of the orphans? On Christmas Eve? In front of his family? He watched as his father called out his name and helped him up. Quickly he turned to Ishigami with fury in his eyes.

"If you didn't want to join us all you had to do was say so!" He shouted as he ran out of the building while releasing a few strangled sobs.

Ishigami was shocked. How could he have done this to Goto and his family? He stared at his red hand. When he looked up he was slapped across the face by Shinichi.

"How could you do this to Seiji! He was caring enough to let you spend Christmas with us and yet you treated him like this! Don't you ever come near him or you'll have to deal with me!" The older Goto shouted and stormed off to comfort his son.

Everyone was silent after that. Haruka and Issei were holding on to each other shaking. Yamano was looking down.

"I need some air." Ishigami said as he went outside while rubbing his cheek.

Meanwhile Goto was outside crying. He was sure that inviting Ishigami over was the worst idea he ever thought. Before he knew Shinichi had joined him and hugged him tightly.

"It's going to be okay." His father whispered soothingly as he stroked his son's hair.

"What was I even thinking? Because of me Christmas is ruined." He said sadly looking down at his locket.

"It wasn't your fault. You were just trying to be a good person. Maybe Ishigami had a horrible past like you did. But that doesn't mean that his attitude can't change. It takes time. Like how it took you some time to get over Kazuki's death. Miyoki helped you get through it and I truly believe that you'll be the one helping your boss." Shinichi said as he touched his son's locket.

"I hope so." Goto whispered as he looked up at his father.

"I believe in you Seiji." The older Goto said while kissing the top of his son's head.

Ishigami had went outside and was now rubbing his cheek while sitting on a bench. A few minutes later Yamano joined him.

"Well that wasn't a good scene to see at the least on Christmas." The brunette said while sitting down.

"I ruined Christmas for them. How could I be so stupid to do that?" The grey-haired man whispered while looking down.

"Hideki I know something that will surprise you. You know the locket Seiji has around his neck right?" Yamano said while looking up at the sky.

"Yes. He's worn it for years. I'm surprised that he hasn't started choking from it yet." Ishigami said while looking at his friend.

"It's not the same locket he wears every year." The brunette said with a grin on his face.

"WHAT!?" The deputy inspector yelled shocked.

"It's a Christmas tradition with his father. Every year he gets a brand new locket of the same design but with a different picture inside it." The younger man explained laughing.

"How do you know this?" The grey-haired man asked.

"I asked him last year and he told me. Hideki Christmas is mainly about spending time with the people you care and love. Seiji invited you to be with him and his family because he didn't want you to spend Christmas alone. He cares about you. Haven't you ever thought of that?" Yamano asked looking at his friend sternly.

"No I didn't. I haven't thought about it until now." Ishigami said as they stood up.

When the duo entered the orphanage again they ran into Goto and his father. Ishigami took a deep breath before speaking.

"Goto I'm really sorry for how I treated you and your family. I didn't know you were doing this because you cared about me." He said while looking at his college.

"I'm sorry too Ishigami. I shouldn't have been so pushy." Goto said as they stared at each other.

"Well now that you two apologized to each other. I believe a certain detective has to perform a song for the Children." Shinichi said while winking at his son.

"Wait I almost forgot something." Ishigami said and immediately put the Santa hat on his head causing the raven-haired man to laugh.

"Well looks like we're ready." Goto said as they walked to the kids.

After a few minutes Goto sat down on a high stool with his guitar. He caught Ishigami's eye and smiled as he began to sing.

**'Jingle Bell Rock'**

_Jingle bell jingle bell jingle bell rock_  
_Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring_  
_Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun_  
_Now the jingle hop has begun_

_Jingle bell_  
_jingle bell_  
_jingle bell rock_  
_Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time_  
_Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square_  
_In the frosty air_

_What a bright time_  
_it's the right time_  
_To rock the night away_  
_Jingle bell time is a swell time_  
_To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh_  
_Giddy-up jingle horse_  
_pick up your feet_  
_Jingle around the clock_  
_Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet_  
_That's the jingle bell_

_That's the jingle bell_

_That's the jingle bell rock_

Once he finished the song everyone clapped and cheered including Ishigami. When they returned home Issei was about the put the star on the tree when the grey-haired man stopped him.

"I'll put it." He said as he took the star and placed it on the top of the tree causing it to light up.

"This is the best Christmas Eve ever!" Issei said laughing while his older brother picked him up.

"I agree." Goto said grinning while the family hugged including Ishigami.

The next day Issei woke everyone up which resulted him getting hit in the face with a lot pillows by his family members but he was used to it since it happened every year. After a half hour everyone was awake and in the living room. Ishigami sighed knowing that he wouldn't be getting any gifts this year since it always happened. So he was surprised when Goto handed him a small box wrapped in navy blue wrapping paper with a light blue bow on top.

"It's nothing special but everyone should at least get one gift for Christmas." The raven-haired detective said as his kitten leaped into his lap.

Ishigami stared at the box for a moment before tearing it open. When he opened it he gasped. Inside was a silver oval shaped locket. When the grey-haired man opened it revealed a picture of him, Goto, and Kurosawa smiling.

"Goto it's incredible. I love it. Thank you so much and I'm sorry I couldn't get you a gift." Ishigami said smiling.

"Your welcome. You don't have to worry about getting me a gift. I already have more than enough." The raven-haired man grinned as Shinichi placed a gift on his lap.

Goto quickly opened the gift and smiled when he saw what was inside. He held up the locket and touched the one around his neck.

"Here let me remove the one from your neck." His father said as he undid the clasp.

The raven-haired man laughed as his father placed the new locket around his neck. Gently he opened it and smiled at the picture. It was the same family picture that was framed on the shelf but a smaller version.

"So that's your family tradition with your father. It seems that you two are lucky to have each other." Ishigami said while smiling at the father-son duo.

"He's right you know. I couldn't anymore prouder to have a son who is willing to tolerate his boss's horrible attitude so that he won't be alone on Christmas." Shinichi said as he hugged his eldest son.

"Hey maybe that should be the new kitten's name. Lucky." Issei exclaimed excitedly.

"I agree. Ever since you got her good things have been happening to you." Haruka said with a nod towards Goto.

"Lucky it is then." The raven-haired detective laughed while Lucky sucked on one of his fingers.

As the family continued to open gifts. Ishigami smiled. This was truly the best Christmas he ever had.

* * *

**Butterfly: Done!**

**Ishigami: *rubbing cheek* Ow...**

**Shinichi: *glaring* **

**Miyoki: *sweatdrops* Read and Review!**


End file.
